


fanfiction find help

by thinking_about_dumb_shit



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinking_about_dumb_shit/pseuds/thinking_about_dumb_shit
Summary: need help finding a skz chat fic?comment and anyone (including me!) who runs into this can help!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. help|i found it

so basically the fic was a stray kids chat fic i think it was an au in highschool but it might’ve been in college all i remember is that jisung said smth along the lines of

jisung: so i know this seems impulsive but ive been thinking about this for a long time

jisung: im dropping out

and the guys were supportive chan said smth like

chan: sung we support u no matter what

chan: if you think this is the path for you then go for it

ive been trying to find this for tWo dAYs 

pls h e l p


	2. im gonna keep this up

im gonna keep this up in case anyone runs into this and needs help finding a skz fic skfjskfks


End file.
